


HOTEL OF SHADOW Our Lost Innocence

by SkipBack



Series: Hotel of Shadow [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Stuff, anmesia, but you know the drill at this point, cant tag on a dealine, oh were back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: DARKNESS: A most unusual conversation with a broken face in an odd place.AMNESIAC: He awoke from the darkness. Now he just needs to find out what the Hell's going on.This part takes place afterAn Unclear Whisper,a part of the Hotel of Shadow AU.
Series: Hotel of Shadow [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484603
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. DARKNESS

**Author's Note:**

> HAA WHAT'S HAPPENING WHERE AM I
> 
> oh hotel of shadow? cool. welcome back to me being dumb everyone-

_Darkness._

It was all around him. 

He was alone. Completely alone. 

He felt empty, as though something was missing. 

But what part of him empty? What was missing? Where did it go? 

Suddenly, he saw a broken face with an impossibly huge smile with golden teeth. 

_Who are you?_ he called out to it. _Who are you? Who may you be? Can you tell me your name?_

_Who am I?_ it repeated with a chuckle. _Who am I? Why, I am the same as you! I am you! We are one!_

_No, you cannot be me,_ he told the face. _You cannot be me, for I am me and no one else can be. We are not._

The broken face laughed again. _Is that so? Who are you, then? Who may you be, my friend, if you're so sure of yourself?_

He paused, and he realized something dreadful. _I... I do not know! How can this be? What has happened to me? Who am I? Tell me!_

The face shook itself. _I cannot tell you, I am afraid. I do not know who you are. I am about as clueless as you, I say!_

_Then you are? If you cannot tell me who I am, may you tell me who you are? Do you know where we are? I do not know._

It opened its mouth to speak, the answer coming out as a loud garbled sound. _For where we are, it's the darkness._

_What? I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that. May you say it again? I think something may be wrong with my ears._

_Nothing is wrong with you,_ the face said. _I think it may be the darkness. It doesn't want you to know._

_It doesn't want me to know? Why doesn't it want me to know? I need to know who I am, right away!_

_That's just it, my friend. It doesn't want you to know who you are. It's keeping it from you._

_But why? Surely it knows this is important to me. Do you think it will tell me soon?_

_I do not know, I'm afraid. It won't tell me, either. I'm sorry, but I can't stay._

_What? Why? Where are you going? Why can't you stay? Will I be alone here?_

_No, you won't. Not for long. You can't stay either. I know you can't._

___I can't stay? Why is that? Where will I be going? Do you know?_ _ _

___Yes. You'll be waking up soon. I'm gone until we meet again._ _ _

___So... we don't live in the darkness? That's good._ _ _

___Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go._ _ _

__The broken face suddenly disappeared._ _

__The darkness was abruptly gone._ _

__It wasn't dark anymore._ _

__He wasn't asleep._ _

__He was now_ _

___Awake._ _ _


	2. AMNESIAC

p>The first thing he noted was that he had no idea where he was.

He seemed to be laying down... but he couldn't remember when he'd laid down. He knew he'd been dreaming as well... what had he been dreaming about? All he could remember was... something about... darkness? And a blurry, unclear face... but whose face was it? 

He sat up, looking around the... bedroom? Was it his room? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that there was something covering the right side of his face, and he had to completely turn his head in order to look around. 

The room wasn't exactly dark, but it was close to it. He shoved the covers off, taking note of the fact that his arms were seemingly covered in banages. Why they were there, he didn't know. He seemed not to know a lot of things. 

Where he was, what he was dreaming about, why he was covered in banages.... who he was. 

He swung his legs over the sides of the bed, noting how wobbly they were when he tried to stand. He stumbled around, eventually pausing to lean on the wall, wondering just how long he'd been asleep for. It probably must have been a long time, if his legs were wobbling like this. 

It took him a while to make it out of the bedroom. He paused again when he pushed the door open to the rest of the place. It looked like a war zone; claw marks covering the walls, shelves knocked crooked and little glass shards on the ground. His ears flattened against his head, and he took a step away from the shelves. He didn't want to meet whoever made this mess. They didn't seem particularly... _friendly_. 

Ah, but there was one area that seemed a little more tidy in comparison to the rest of the place. There was a room ——— seemingly the living room, from the looks of things ——— with a lovely wooden desk and a large radio sitting upon it. The radio almost seemed friendly in a way, like it was an old friend waiting to greet him after a long period of time. There was a little pale pink paper beside it. 

He carefully crossed over to the desk, gently lifting up the paper to read it. 

_Good fucking morning, Sleeping Beauty._

_If you're reading this, that means I'm not here to check if you haven't pissed yourself already and you've finally woken up after a month and a half of being in a coma. Trust me, it wasn't fun rewriting this note during the first week._

_Maybe you have questions, I don't fucking know. Nor do I care. But I'm going to suggest you look for that big ol' book you have lying around somewhere in the Tower if you have no idea what the fuck's going on. I don't know where you put it, but you and Princess Blondie wrote a lot of shit one day to remember... well, shit._

_You can thank me later. Or you won't. Frankly, I still don't care._

_Husk ♠_

He reread the note a couple times, tilting his head. The handwriting was jagged, and the note itself was seemingly passive aggressive. He had no idea who Husk was ——— "Husk" was a nickname at best; he didn't think anyone would name their kid that ——— or what book they were refering to... who was "Princess Blondie"? 

There was a sudden _click_ in his head; there was noise, almost like background noise in a way, but in his head... or was it coming out of his mouth? He touched a hand to his teeth, sharp and weirdly metalic but organic at the same time, if that made any sense. What the Hell...? 

"Oh, so _now_ you're awake." 

He jumped almost five feet in the air. He toppled onto the floor upon landing, his legs sprawled out in front of him. The voice belonged to a gray cat with red wings orange eyes, and a large bow tie. "Shit, did I scare you? Would you look at that, the day's finally come where _I_ scare _you_." The cat looked surprisingly proud. 

"What tha' Hell is that supposed ta mean?" he asked. It wasn't every day you couldn't place your own accent. 

"Well, shit," the cat mumbled to himself. "Not only is he a goddamn amnesiac now, but it turns out the 'radio voice' was put on this whole time." He spoke up. "You read the note, right? I wrote that stupid thing." 

"...yer Husk?" He used the desk to pull himself back on his feet. 

The cat-man grunted. "In the flesh," Husk said. "Or... fur.... somethin'. I don't know. Hey, I got something almost everyone who wakes up with no memory of who they are wants to know: their fuckin' name. How about that?" 

He was suddenly focused on Husk as though there was nothing else in the room. 

"Jee-zus fuck." Husk took a step back, shuddering. "I don't know what you did, but don't that again. You go by Alastor down here. Now... stop... with... with THAT." 

"Alastah," he echoed slowly, stretching out the name. "That's... an interestin' name right there. Alastah. Allllllasssssstahh. AlasTAH!" He flourished dramatically on that last one. "I HAVE THA' WEIRDEST NAME! HAHA!" 

"I know, it's almost like you had no idea what you were doin'," Husk said. 

Alastor decided not to get upset over that. Husk had just given his name back, after all. 

"So, I'm assuming you can't remember jackshit," Husk said, and Alastor had to stop himself from asking who Jack was. "Basically, there was a fire. You were in a coma, and now you're not. That's all I can tell you, because I'm making the princess tell you everything else." 

"Princess Blondie?" Alastor guessed. Husk made an amused sound as though he couldn't believe Alastor of all people had just said that. 

Alastor felt confused and scared all of a sudden. What about that was so funny? Was that her name or not? 

... 

_END OF PART TWELVE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am fully aware alastor's name is actually just alastor, but i kinda just headcanon that he says "no it's a fake name" because it's funny to him.
> 
> anyway, good to be back. might take me some time to write the next one, but. here we are.


End file.
